


Dragon Tamer

by ManBoyDudeGuy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dominatrix, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Rimming, Strap-Ons, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManBoyDudeGuy/pseuds/ManBoyDudeGuy
Summary: Maegaery Tyrell allies herself to Daenerys Targaryen
Relationships: Daenerys Targaryen/Margaery Tyrell, Margaery Tyrell/Dae
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Dragon Tamer

This story takes place in an alternate timeline where Margaery Tyrell escaped the destruction of the Sept of Balor and managed to ally herself with Daenerys Targaryen.

“I am Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, the First of Her Name, Rightful Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms, the Mother of Dragons, the Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, the Unburnt, the Breaker of Chains.” Daenerys addressed her army, which stood several tens of thousands strong. Made up of some of the legendary and fierce soldiers from the other-side of the Narrow Sea. Dothraki, Unsullied and most importantly, Dragons. “And this is my ancestral home, Dragonstone. To all of you who have stood by me, who have borne witness to the power of the dragon, I promise you this place is the first of many great castles we mean to take back from those who have usurped my family of the Iron Throne.”

“We stand at the precipice of our goal, the seven kingdoms are within our reach and we will rescue my people from the greed and cruelty of those that betrayed my family and sought to claim these once great kingdoms from themselves. Those of you who continue to show me loyalty shall be repaid one hundred times over. For as you know, I am not only a strong Khaleesi but I am also fair and just. Which is why I wish to present to you, Margaery of House Tyrell.” Dany continues her speech before signalling for the former Queen of Westeros to emerge from the front of the large crowd to join her atop the platform she was using to address her great army. This causes hushed murmurs to break out among the crowds, for even those among the Dothraki knew Margaery as the former wife of King Tommen, son of the man who usurped the Targaryen throne.

“Calm yourself my friends, my bloodriders. I know many of you, even those among my most trusted council may be wary of Lady Margaery.” Dany says while casting a quick glance towards Tyrion Lannister who returns her look with a subtle and yet unmistakably concerned expression upon his bearded face. After all he witnessed first hand the opportunistic nature of the Tyrell’s, who quickly went from open rebellion against the Iron Throne to marrying into the royal family. 

“Yet I assure you, she is not our enemy. She is our ally. The Tyrell’s stood by my family when the usurper rebelled against them and she has just as much reason to stand against the Lannisters as we do. I ask all of you to trust me once more, for I swear I would never lead you astray. I have led you across the Black Salt Sea and now I ask you to welcome Lady Margaery and House Tyrell into this great army as I have welcomed her into me-Ah, into, um..” The usually confident, naturally gifted orator stumbles uncharacteristically as her face is invaded with a slight, near imperceptible flushness. 

“...Together we are strong and together we will tear down the stone houses of our enemies and fulfill the promise the Great Khal Drogo made to me before the Mother of Mountains. Are you with me?! Now: and always?!” Daenerys hurriedly moves along to finish her speech, drawing a massive uproar of approval from her forces. The silver haired Khaleesi basks in the cheers and cries of support for a few moments before turning to walk back towards her castle, with Tyrion and Margaery following closely at her side.

“That was magnificent Your Grace, I have only heard tales of your prowess as a leader but to hear you address your people with my own ears, surely you are blessed by The Mother herself.” Margaery flatters, displaying the silver tongue that has gilded her through the high courts of the Seven Kingdoms for her entire life.

“Yes, yes. Our Queen inspires a loyalty unheard of among the high lords and ladies that you’re used to cavorting with Lady Margaery. Perhaps you should take note, I’m sure all that time spent among my wretched family has twisted your view of how a ruler should behave.” Tyrion replies impatiently, casting a distrustful look towards his new “ally”.

“Oh, I believe you’ll be pleasantly surprised by how I view things Lord Tyrion. Your sister Cersei and nephew Joffrey were cruel to be sure but I think you’ll find the people of King's Landing will be delighted to see me alive and well once we seize the capitol. Perhaps I will even convince them to love you in the same way, if I remember correctly they were chanting from your execution the last time you stood inside the Red Keep. I would be happy to do so of course, we are trusted allies after all.” Margaery responds with a well practiced smile, the true intention of her words only faintly visible through her beautiful blue eyes.

“Your loyalty to your allies is well known my lady, I shall be forever grateful for your families assistance at the Battle of the Blackwater. Although I can’t imagine the Baratheon’s share my gratitude. You were originally allied with them, even married to Lord Renly were you not?” Tyrion replies, the intentions behind his words much less thinly veiled than those of Lady Tyrell.

“That’s quite enough Lord Tyrion. You are my hand are you not? Then I expect you to show the same respect to Lady Margaery as I have.” Daenerys interjects, growing increasingly impatient at the poorly disguised bickering taking place amongst her council. “Now if you’ll excuse us my lord, we have urgent matters that require our attention.”

“.....Of course Your Grace: Perhaps I could assist in such matters? As you say, I am the Hand of the Queen.” Tyrion Lannister replied after a brief moment, clearly concerned by the trust and confidence that his Queen was so quickly placing within a woman they would have considered an enemy mere weeks ago.

“That will not be necessary my lord, I am much better: equipped to help our Queen in such matters. Surely you have other duties that require your capable hands?” Margaery answers in place of Daenerys, drawing another look of annoyance from the half-man hand.

“Yes. We have only just arrived at Dragonstone. I can think of no one else I trust more with ensuring our people are settled and have their needs attended to.” Daenerys said with a stern look to her Lannister ally, her intent clearly to end the conversation before he could object any further.

“...Of course Your Grace.” Tyrion finally relents after a tense moment, before bowing to his Queen. Understanding that arguing his point any further would only serve to draw out her Targaryen wrath. Casting one last look of disapproval towards Margaery Tyrell before turning to leave the two ladies and attend to his duties as Hand of the Queen.

The two highborn ladies walk silently together through the halls of Dragonstone, a tension and sense of anticipation between them as the pace of their strides seem to only increase until they at last arrive at the private chambers of Daenerys Targaryen. Although they had only arrived at Dragonstone the previous day, the Queen was oddly insistent that her quarters be arranged immediately upon their arrival. Prioritizing it over many more pressing matters. The reason for this was obvious once the two women stepped inside and Margaery pressed Daenerys against the door the instant it was shut, bringing the Mother of Dragons into a passion kiss.

“Hmmmmm” Daenerys moans in surprise into the Tyrell women’s soft lips, as they gently yet firmly work against her own. Her arms hanging limply by her sides as if frozen by indecision, unsure if she wishes to push the Lady of Highgarden away or pull her even deeper into the sensual liplock.

“I thought that little man would never leave us alone, I could barely resist you for a moment longer. You look radiant today, as you do on all days Your Grace.” Margaery purrs once she breaks the kiss, eyes alive with mischievous intent as her body remained rooted to the last remaining daughter of the Mad King.

“T-thank you, my lady.” Daenerys once again fumbled her words, She had stayed stone faced, cold and calculated when facing the Slave Masters of Meereen, Astapor and Yunkai, some of the most powerful and dangerous men alive and yet this delicate, slim lady from a house of gardeners instilled a nervousness inside of her that she hadn’t felt since before she became a Khaleesi to Khal Drogo. Timidly she moves away from the door, walking past Margaery to stand the middle of the room. Fiddling awkwardly with her hands as she struggles to try and find the right words.

“Is something the matter, Your Grace? You can tell me; we are dear friends, are we not?” Margaery questions with false innocence. She was well aware of the inner conflict that the Breaker of Chains was facing. Lady Tyrell had barely managed to escape the destruction of the Sept of Balor, she was cunning so she knew more than the High Sparrow to be distrustful of Cersei Lannister. Unfortunately, with her husband dead and Cersei now ruling King’s Landing, it would have been suicide for her to remain in the Seven Kingdoms, or so she thought.

She had arranged before the planned trial of Cersei Lannister to have her most trusted attendants awaiting in a hidden cove beneath the city, along with her most valued possessions and expensive jewels. Margaery hoped she would have no need for this contingency but those hopes went unanswered. In the panic and confusion that followed the wildfire explosion, she slipped away. Planning to cross the Narrow Sea and live out her days as a wealthy woman. She thought the gods had forsaken her, especially when her ship crossed paths with a fleet belonging to Daenerys Targaryen.

After quickly being identified by Tyrion Lannister she thought her life was at its end but this change meeting turned out to be a blessing. Daenerys did not execute her, in fact she gave her a private audience. An audience Margaery exploited to the fullest. Using every ounce of her cunning, political savvy and silver tongue that she refined and mastered in the courts of Highgarden and King’s Landing, she seduced the Dragon Queen and forged an alliance between their great houses.

“Of course, I have come to: depend on your support over these past few weeks since you have joined us.” Daenerys' hastily reassures, not looking directly at the other highborn lady but meekly looking at the floor instead. Unrecognizable from the confident, strong leader that she had developed a reputation for being. “It’s just, I am to be Queen. My counselors have advised I be: more careful in who I let close to me.”

“That is what your counselors want but what is it that you want.” Margaery replies after a thoughtful moment, slowly making her way across the private chambers until she stands face to face with the silver haired beauty, just ever so slightly within her personal pace.

“Wh-what I want is unimportant, I must do what is best for my peopl-” Daenerys begins to say, unable to stop stuttering over her words yet again.

“You are a Queen, you must do whatever you believe is right.” The auburn haired lady said, not allowing the Targaryen to finish her words. A disrespect that would be met with much harsher response if committed by anyone else. She then slowly undoes her dress, letting it fail to the floor, puddling beneath her on the chamber floor. Revealing her incredible naked body. “Now do you want to listen to your council, one of whom is related to the woman who sits upon the throne which rightfully belongs to you or do you want: me?”

Daenerys Targaryen had seen wondrous sights in her young life, the Walls of Qarth, the Great Pyramids of Meereen and even dragons.Yet even now, even after seeing it many times, none of them took her breath away like the view of Margaery Tyrell’s naked body. It was obvious to any who beheld such a view why she had successfully seduced three kings and now a queen. Frozen in a place of indecision for a moment, her mind told her what she was doing was foolish, it was obvious she was being manipulated but she found it impossible to care. Eventually offering a slight nod, which was all the approval Margaery needed.

Taking a bold, assured step to completely close the distance between herself and the Targaryen beauty, Margaery again embraces her, pressing her own soft, wet tongue into her the awaiting mouth. The auburn haired lady moves her nimble, experienced hands to undo the dress of her Daenerys, all the while massaging their tongues together in heated, passionate union. Once the straps of the dress are undone, Margaery steps back just a few inches to allow it to fall to the floor much like hers had done moments earlier.

Margaery then guides Daenerys over towards the extravagant queen sized bed, tenderly leading her by the hand although not before taking time to admire the full, unobscured sight of her naked body. Her clear, unblemished skin, shapely behind and peaky breasts. All of which paled in comparison to the Queen’s fantastically purple eyes. She then, more aggressively and forcefully spun the Mother of Dragons around, bending her over the bed, kneeling down to come to eye level with her exposed ass.

“Wait, we shouldn’t. This is wrong, I barely know you.” Daenerys protests but her words were so unconvincing even she did not believe them. Notably not moving from her vulnerable position either, freely allowing the Tyrell women to run her delicate hands over her behind. Ever since she had stumbled upon Margaery's ship at sea, the two highborns had spent practically every night together. At first it was simply a way to break up the tedium of their long journey and a way of securing the alliance of a great house but with each night they spent together, Daenerys could feel the balance of power shifting away from her.

“While it may be true, we have not known each long Your Grace but I have come to love you from afar; tales of your courage and wisdom have never been far from my ears and those tales have taken root: deep inside of me.” Margaery reassures while marveling at the sight before her eyes, her well practiced words recited perfectly and convincingly. Perhaps she meant them and perhaps she didn’t, the only thing that mattered to her was that the Queen believed her words and she had learned to convince the most powerful people in the realm to trust her, even against their better judgement.

Before Daenerys could further rethink the situation that she had willingly placed herself into, she let out a sudden, soft gasp as Margaery’s tongue once more pressed against her body, although this time it found its way towards her tight asshole. The Breaker of Chains closed her eyes with anticipation of what she knew was to come, the skilled oral talents of her new ally. No longer thinking of protesting, her mind focused only on the present and the sinful joys that were to follow.

With her hands now resting on the smooth rear check of her secret lover, Margaery slowly brought her tongue up and down the vulnerable asshole belonging to Daenerys. Then she began to circle the tight entrance, preparing it for what was sure to be a long, eventful evening of lesbian pleasure. The women of Highgarden were different to the other ladies one might find in the Seven Kingdoms, while others took a backseat to their husbands ambitions the Tyrells took charge. While other highborns waited for their wedding day to give up their “flower”, Margaery was well versed in the art of sex before either of her three marriages. Fulfilling the fantasies of many servant men and women who caught her eye, both for her own desires and as practice. Fine tuning another weapon that could be used to influence the lords and ladies of Westeros.

Gentle moans pass between the self titled Queen’s lips, eyes still closed to block out everything but the delightfully teasing sensation emanating from her groped butt. Daenerys, much like Lady Tyrell, was unlike many of the highborn women. She had taken control of a people in the Dothraki that viewed women as second class citizens. She gained their loyalty and respect through her courage, intelligence and actions. She faced the great Khals and killed them all. She thought she was fearless, that she would never be the weak woman that she had come to know herself as when she was an exile, fleeing the wrath of the usurper with her brother. Yet she found herself helplessly enslaved to her desire for Margaery Tyrell, all of her self assurity seemed to wash away whenever they were near each other.

After what seemed like an eternity to the Mother of Dragons, Margaery pushed her tongue forward just slightly into the awaiting asshole, drawing another, loud gasp from the Queen. Spurred on by this, Margaery quickly begins to dart her skilled oral instrument in and out, bashing it ever so wonderfully against exposed buttcrack. This causes Daenerys to lightly grip the bed sheets in order to push herself back against the face of her unexpected ally and lover. Bringing a wide and perhaps the first genuine smile of the evening to Margaery’s face, matching her Queen’s enthusiasm as she almost motorboats herself between the grinding buttchecks. She then begins to force her tongues as deeply as possible into the tight crack that was so eagerly moving against her, spreading as much saliva as possible in preparation for what was to come. 

Just when Daenerys Targaryen was really losing herself to this expert rimjob, Margaery pulled away, causing the Queen to cry out once more but this time with a groan of disappointment. She turned her head to question the unexpected end, in the same manner she would address one of her subjects or council members that had displeased her but the instant she meant Margaery’s eyes, Daenerys seemed to shrink. Offering only a meek “Why have you stopped?”

“Forgive me Your Grace, it was not my intention to displease you. I am simply eager to experience your radiant body to its fullest. Although, I seem to have forgotten where we left the device. Could I be so bold as to ask you to retrieve it for me?” Margaery asks, feigning remorse as convincingly as a master minstrel. Truthfully she wasn’t overly concerned with how Daenerys felt, the Queen had rapidly begun bending to her will in the bedroom since their first encounter. It may be only a matter of time until that influence creeps into other, more stately issues as well.

“Very well Lady Margaery.” Daenerys bashfully responds, seemingly satisfied by her lover's answer. Her eyes seemed to shine brighter with excitement at the mere mention of this device. Almost awkwardly she moves from her bent over position, making her way over to a chest in the corner of the room. Opening it, she rummages around inside before pulling out a well hidden item along with a small vial of clear liquid. It was a large object, shaped like the private parts of a man and adored with straps that allowed it to be secured to one's waist. She had only heard faint tales of such a thing existing in the far east before being formally introduced to its use by the former Queen of Westeros. The sight of the device brings a mischievous smile to the faces of the highborn ladies, Daenerys crossing the room with a spring in her step to hand the items over to Margaery Tyrell.

“Gratitude Your Grace, I look forward to: repaying your kindness.” Margaery says, wasting no time in securing the “strap-on” around her shapely waist and coating it in a layer of lubricant from the vial. This device was her most valued possession, created by the Maester of Highgarden, a man more open-minded than the usually uptight and arrogant men that normally wore the chains of his order. It was a life changing addition to Margaery's life, often she wondered what life would be like if she was born a man. How it would feel to take charge in the court and the bedroom so openly, this wonderful creation allowed her an intoxicating taste of that fantasy. She used it so often that her skill with it rivaled that of her brother's skill with a sword or as a jouster. 

“You’re sure that this is what's right? I feel as though I should be attending the needs of my people.” Daenerys questions herself again, even less convincingly this time as she kneels back onto the bed, presenting herself to her lover. She knew she was weak to her desires, she had always been passionate and that often clouded her judgement but still felt like she needed to at least try to do the smart thing.

“You mustn’t feel guilty, Your Grace. You are a Queen. Believe me I understand the burden of ruling more than most so I know that a Queen should allow herself to: indulge in certain things. It makes you happy does it not? A happy Queen makes for a much better ruler than an unhappy one, in my experience.” Margaery further reassures Daenerys while moving to position herself behind her. Lining up the head of her big, fake cock with the small, tight entrance to the Queen’s backdoor as she had done several long nights at sea. Licking her lips lightly before pushing the tip inside.

“Ohhhh” Daenerys moans out, the invasion of her most private hole exciting her even more than her invasion of Westeros. Biting down gently on her luscious lips as she stretches around the fat dead of the cock. Weeks ago the idea of taking something so large up her behind seemed like an impossibility, it had taken many nights of Margaery working more and more of her fingers inside her vice-grip tight asshole before she was even willing to attempt it. Now the device seemed custom made for her ass, helped greatly by the well practiced technique of her Tyrell ally.

“I absolutely adore you, Your Grace. You must be surely blessed by The Mother to possess such an ass.” Margaery continues her flattery while pulling back on Daenerys hips to further lodge herself between the buttchecks of her lover. In this instance, her words were completely truthful. Thrusting herself deeply into the most private hole of any beautiful woman was nearly indescribably in it’s ecstasy, even for a gifted wordsmith such as Margaery Tyrell but actually getting to fuck the ass of a genuine Queen, it was an intoxicating feeling beyond comprehension. It was as if the gods were rewarding her for the trials and tribulations that Lady Tyrell had faced and overcame in the past few months.

“Ohhhh Lady Margaery, more! I need to feel you deep inside of me!” Daenerys shamelessly moans as she pushes her hips backwards to force more thick cock inside her backdoor. Any remaining semblance of hesitation or doubt having been purged from her mind the moment she felt herself stretch around the big cock of her lover. Although it was fake, it made her feel things no real cock could ever hope to emulate. It’s great size aided in this, it was even larger than Khal Drogo’s and certainly larger than that of Dario Naharis but it was the gods granted ability of the wearing that was bringing her such decadent bliss.

“Your wish is my command, Your Grace.” Margaery giggles, amused by the whorish cries that she summoned from one of the most powerful women in the world. A woman with enough strength to level the seven kingdoms of Westeros with a snap of her fingers, helpless before her. As soon as her slender, yet powerful hips connect with the soft checks of Daenerys, Margaery begins withdrawing her device only so she can quickly return it. Drawing a deep groan of delight from her lover and herself. The ingenious design of her device allows it to work against her own needy, soaking wet cunt with each thrust.

“Oh yes! Yes Lady Margaery! Please more!” The Mother of Dragons exclaimed, throwing her silver haired head back while she moved to meet each thrust of Margaery's glorious sexual instrument. This bent over and taken from behind position was not something she used to enjoy, notably during the early days of her union with Khal Drogo. That all changed when she allied with House Tyrell. Margaery had shown Daenerys how foolish she had been to deny herself the joys this position could bring. It also helped in the beginning to take away eye contact between the two, allowing Daenerys to attempt to forget the inner conflict that raged within her and focus only on the intense bliss radiating from her ass with each inch of the device that slid inside.

“By the gods! Yes, Your Grace! I will give you everything you desire!” Margaery calls out in lustful groans, although her sounds are mere whispers compared to the screams of bliss spilling from the lips of Daenerys Targaryen. When they laid together on the Queen’s ship that crossed the Narrow Sea, they had to be mindful to not be overheard, Daenerys usually resorting to burying her beautiful face in the bed-sheets to muffle her squeals of ecstasy when Maegaery explored the deepest parts of her tight hole.. However, now they were at Dragonstone and this room had been chosen as the Queen’s personal chambers for a reason. It was especially designed to prevent any sounds from escaping to the outside, intended to prevent any secrets or war plans from falling into the wrong hands but in reality it allowed the Queen to moan as freely and as loudly as she wanted too. 

“Oh gods thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Daenerys repeatedly screamed, pushing and grinding herself back on the fat, long cock that pounded away at her asshole. The Targaryen Queen had tried to pretend she wasn’t sexually submissive. She played the part of a top with Dario Naharris but truthfully it never satisfied her. Ironically the woman known as the Breaker of Chains was bound to her own desire to be dominated. Her former attendant Doreah had taught her the sexual arts that she learned in the pleasure houses of Lys and although she was embarrassed to admit it out-loud, after all what would people think if they knew that the supposed rightful Queen of Westeros was trained the ways of a common whore? Daenerys was secretly grateful for those valuable lessons, thankful she could use them to pleasure Margaery Tyrell.

“Ohhhhh yes Daenerys! You are unlike any woman!” Margaery cried, her tongue almost hanging from her mouth as if she was drunk of sheer lust. Subtly dropping the title of “Your Grace”, knowing that the Mother of Dragons' mind was too overwhelmed with pleasure to even notice. The former Queen had long believed that the difference between the low and the high borns was overstated. She believed that the lowest among the people were no different than the highest if approached with an open heart and open legs. It had been a long time since someone had truly surprised her but she genuinely believed that Daenerys Targaryen was special. A Queen. A legitimate powerful Queen that could fuck like a world class whore. It was the thing fantasies were made of. 

“Ohhhhh Lady Margaery! Thank you! Please keep going! Please!” The Khalessi could easily be mistaken for a common beggar at this moment, pleading desperately for the continuation of this intense anal fucking as she clawed at the silk sheets of her extravagant bed. Hours of anal sex delivered by her secret lover allowing her to take the entirety of Maegaery’s incredible device inside her ass nearly effortlessly. Upon first meeting the radiant Tyrell heiress, she dismissed her compliments as mindless flattery, empty words that she had become tedious used to hearing while holding court in Meereen. Yet now those words of praise made her heart flutter, it brought her so much joy to earn the approval of the woman who was so kindly fucking her brains out.

“Ohhhhh fuck! Do you want to cum Daenerys?!” Margaery grunted, reaching forward with her right hand to grab the Khaleesi by her sweat-dampened, silver hair and pulling her up to a kneeling position. Her bare breasts pressed against the Queen’s back, allowing Margaery to grunt and moan directly into her ear. The former Queen had grown quite fond of being called “Your Grace” during her short stint as joint ruler of Kings Landing, becoming Queen of Westero had been her life's ambition. Now that she was back to being referred to as merely a lady, the title was quite unfulfilling. Finally the time seemed right to correct that. “If you want to cum, call me Your Grace!”

“Ohhhhh by the gods! Ohhhhhhhh fuckkk!” Daenerys' already loud and ceaseless moans somehow increased when Margaery reached around with her free hand to fondle her exposed tits and began gently nibbling on her ear. Even in her compromised state, the Queen knew the consequences behind those words. It would be giving up that last bit of power that remained on her side. Saying those words would mean fully submitting herself to Margaery Tyrell. She tried to fight it, deny it, ignore it, anything but her mental defenses were being blown away by the awe inspiring pleasure that was being inflicted upon her. She was desperate for release. The longer she tried to hold out, the harder it became. They were just words, they wouldn’t make Margaery Queen. No one outside of this room would even know she utters them. These were the justifications that Daenerys Stormborn made to herself before she submitted completely to her secret lover. “Ohhhhhhhhhh gods! Please Your Grace! Make me cum!”

“Cum! Cum from your Queen! Cum like the whore you really are!” Margaery roared in primal desire, the facade of her usually perfectly maintained persona was now gone and the only thing that remained was lust. Daenerys’ words had sent her over the edge, moving both of her nimble, dexterous hands to play with the Targaryen’s sensitive nipples and using all of her strength to propel her hips back and forth into her desperate ass. If the Queen made issue of her demands after this night of sinful sex had passed, Margaery would simple claim she was caught up in the moment. Daenerys' beauty and the splendor of her body drove her mad with desire. That’s what she would say and that’s what the Queen would allow herself to believe but deep down they both knew better. Margaery Tyrell had tamed the untamable Dragon Queen and that power dynamic would never shift back into Daenerys Targaryen’s favour.

“OHHHHHHHHHHH! YOUR GRACE! YOUR GRACE! FUCKKKKKKK!” The Mother of Dragons almost chanted as she cascaded past her sexual limits and her body was rocked with endless waves of orgasmic bliss. Trembling in the firm grasp of her lover and ally, her mind was wiped clear from any thoughts, worries or anything else besides the feeling of Margaery Tyrell deep inside of her. Her sexual peak seemed to be infinite as every time it seemed to pass, she would be struck by another orgasm. A relentless sexual bombardment that she never wanted to end.

“Yes! Cum for me! Cum for a real Queen!” Margaery trailed off as she began to cum in the same instant as her ally. Their two bodies locked together in a forbidden joy that most people alive would never experience anything close too. A pleasure reserved for a Queen. Even as she was struggling to keep her thoughts coherent, losing herself to lust, Margaerys expertly practiced hips continued to pump forward automatically, allowing them to both ride orgasm after incredible orgasm. This continued for some time before finally Margaery stopped thrusting, unwrapping her arms from around Daenerys, causing the Khalessi to limply collapse onto the sweat covered sheets in an exhausted heep. “It seems you have made quite the mess Daenerys. Your Queen demands you clean it up, you wouldn’t want to displease me now would you?”

Daenerys laid there for several long moments, panting loudly as she attempted to replace the oxygen in her lounges that she moaned away. Once she regained some semblance of thought, which wasn’t much in her sex dazed mind, she tiredly turned away on all hours. As she knelled in front of Margaery, her ally had seemed to suddenly grow considerably in height or was it perhaps that the Mother of Dragons felt smaller? Her glazed over eyes eventually locked themselves onto the big, fake cock that had stripped her of her dignity and the Queen hungrily repaid it by taking it to her mouth. Greedily tasting her ass as she had done many nights before and as she would surely do for many nights to follow. The once proud Queen happily willing to submit and degrade herself for Margaery Tyrell in exchange for the privilege of being her personal whore...


End file.
